Bartender
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: After another night of being stood up by yet another girl that had been snatched away from him by Colonel Mustang, Havoc heads to a bar to drink his current mood away he never expected to meet someone like her there. HavocxOC


You sighed washing tables,

'Nobody comes here...unless they got stood up' you thought finishing up the last table while your quote on quote co-worker took inventory on what alcohol you had in stock up front.

"Jazz" you called, he replied without looking back

"What's up?"

"Do I have to stay here, I could be doing something tonight" You said leaning back against the bar beside him.

"No what if we have a customer to come in?" He asked heading toward the back after a bottle of scotch.

"Now you know and I know NOBODY comes in here" You said putting emphasis on the word nobody. Right as you said that you heard the bell on the door shake lightly sending a light pinging sound resounding through the empty bar as a heavy hearted sigh escaped the person who had entered the building.

"Looks like you have your first customer of the night" Jazz said smartly from the storage room. You turned heading back up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" You asked before looking up at the person who was seated at the bar. When you looked up you took in the features of the stranger who sat in front of you. He looked about your age, he had sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes the kind of eyes that seemed innocent and calming, and he was puffing on a cigarette, he wore a blue military uniform, and he looked like he was depressed or something.

"Whatever you got it doesn't really matter" He sighed placing his head in his hands leaning on the bar. For some reason you felt bad for him, which is strange because all of the misfits that you see come through here and you never feel a thing but there was something about him that was just different. You turned your back looking at the bottles that were aligned on the wall.

"Hmmm," you pondered out loud, as you pulled a chair up reaching up high on the many cubbies on the wall and grabbed a bottle of berry sangria. You poured him a glass trying to make yourself seem as cheery as possible as you set the glass and the bottle down in front of him. As he picked up the bottle reading the label he looked at you pushing the glass back,

"I can't afford this". You placed your hand on his wrist smiling at him

"It's on the house" you say gently. He looked at you in disbelief that a total stranger would do that for him.

"I couldn't let you do that" He said shaking his head.

"Please let me, you seem like your having a rough night." you said pushing the glass back towards him.

"Thank you" he said finally accepting your offer.

"My name's Mika" You said going around the bar and sitting beside him.

"Jean Havoc" He said extending his hand to you. You shook his hand saying,

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" he said smiling. He looked a little happier from the time he came in

. "So Jean you work for the military I see" You said looking at his uniform.

"Yeah," he said taking a last pull on what was left of his current cigarette and discarding it.

"Do you know Roy Mustang?" you questioned. A crestfallen look crossed his face he sighed

"Yeah that's my Colonel,"

"Oh, he's my cousin" you said,

"Good for you" he sighed,

"You don't seem happy about working under him?" You looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong he's a great leader and all…" he said quickly.

"I'm not going to tell him anything you tell me personally he annoys the hell out of me" you laughed a little.

"Well he sort of stole my date for tonight" he sighed, stirring in his glass a little.

"Aww I'm sorry" you said gently.

"Its ok it's not the first time this has happened maybe I should just give up." He sighed.

"You can't just give up like that; I can't even see what all those women see in him I've seen rocks that look better than him probably had more brains than him too" You rolled your eyes, Havoc laughed at that.

"You know Mika you're a really good person to talk to" He said leaning his head on one of his hands looking at you.

"Thank you" you smiled warmly at him. He looked down at his watch,

"I have to go besides its almost closing time for you guys and I don't want to hold you up" he said standing up.

"Hey," you called after him as he walked to the door; "anytime you come here drinks are on me ok" you smiled.

"Gotcha" He smiled before heading out the door feeling ten times better than he did when he came in. This became a usual routine between you two he would come in at different times and you two would just sit and talk and maybe drink a little. Jazz looked at you two smirking making little comments when he walked by you. You stuck your foot out one time as he passed the bar and he tripped cutting a ridiculous figure as he tumbled across the floor.

"Jazz you should learn to be more careful" You laughed, he just got up shaking his embarrassment off glaring at you with an 'I'll get you for this' look on his face. Sometimes your little gatherings ended with a hug or sometimes not or maybe you guys would leave the bar and go somewhere if he had come on your lunch break. You were starting to enjoy these little outings. You were resting on the bar watching him leave, lost in your own little world.

"Why didn't you give him a little goodbye kiss," Jazz teased walking up behind you. You blushed slightly

"Shut up maaaaan" You rolled your eyes at him.

"Oh come on you can't say you weren't thinking that I know you too well" He laughed dragging his rag down the bar counter.

"One more time shut up Jazz," you said again trying to focus on washing the table in front of you.

"Ok I'll leave you alone after you answer me this, why have you been rubbing the same space on that table for the past 10 minutes?" he smirked. You held your head down letting your hair fall in your face to hide the blush that was slowly spreading across your face.

"There was something stuck there," you covered for yourself.

"Suuuure" he laughed, "but all jokes aside why don't you tell him to you like him he can't say anything but yes or no he seems to like you a lot he wouldn't say anything mean, he'd probably be flattered if anything else" Jazz stood up finishing off his last table. You thought about what he said.

"I'll close up tonight," you yawned catching his rag as he tossed it to you.

"Alrighty then see you in the am," he called back leaving and heading for his home.

"Goodnight Jazz," you called after him. Starting at the back of the shop shutting the lights off and locking doors, walking out of the shop you locked the door. On your way home you took a route through town.

"It seems to me a pretty little lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking out here all by yourself," came a almost chilling voice from behind you as you turned you came face to face with a man who appeared to be drunk because he was staggering towards you at a rapid speed. 'Oh great, why me?' you thought turning away, when you did he caught you around your waist.

"How about a night of just me and you, little lady," He whispered getting closer to your face. You leaned your head back far away from him,

"No and I tell you why, A. your breath smells like you've never been introduced to this little invention called a toothbrush, B. I don't date drunken bastards, and C. I'm not a prostitute if that's what you're looking for now goodbye," you said wriggling yourself out of his grip. He still held a firm grasp on your arm,

"Look you're not just gonna talk to ME anyway you want to" he slurred raising his hand like he was going to hit you. You tried tugging away from him, screaming for someone to help you.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with you so I'll give you one chance to leave her alone." Came a very familiar voice from behind you, the drunkard reluctantly let you go and stumbled off down the dark streets.

"Thank you," you said graciously greeting your savior.

"What are you doing out here this time of night?" Havoc questioned pulling you closer to him, looking at you making sure the guy hadn't actually hurt you.

"I had to close up tonight," you said blushing a little realizing he was holding you really close to him.

"Oh well I'll walk you the rest of the way to your home I wouldn't want to see someone like him put his hands on you again," he muttered looking in the direction the drunk had taken off in.

"Sure," you accepted his offer graciously. It wasn't that long of a walk to your house but you two were walking fairly slowly,

"I don't know why you have such a difficult time holding on to girlfriend's you're the sweetest guy I know," you said alluding to the conversation you two were having earlier that day.

"Like I said every time I find a girl I really like mustang comes along and does his oh so smooth and suave act and next thing I know I'm left behind in the dust," he sighed sadly.

"Yeah but you're ten times cuter than my cousin," you said right then you stopped you weren't supposed to say that out loud. You felt your face heating up a little and you looked at him he was trying to keep himself from showing the fact he was blushing also.

"Thank you," he smiled finally breaking the awkward silence that had settled between you two.

"So Mika question is Jazz your boyfriend? I'm just asking because you two seem really close." He asked a little nervously. You shook your head,

"I could never date Jazz he's a fun guy to be around but like he is such a womanizer just like my cousin." You laughed and he laughed with you.

"Well this is my stop," you sighed sadly,

"It was nice walking with you," you smiled warmly at him.

"Ummm Mika you think maybe one Saturday we could go to the movies or something you know as more than just a friendly thing," he said scratching the back of his neck a dark blush sliding across his face as he focused his attention on the steps in front of him.

You walked over to him slowly; he looked at you wondering what you were doing. You placed your lips on top of his carefully having to stand on your toes because he was a couple of inches taller than you. He was in shock for a few still moments, after gaining his composure back he wrapped his arms around you gently kissing you back. His kiss was gentle and determined as if he was trying to prove something. You two pulled away breathless and staring into each other's eyes. You leaned forward whispering in his ear,

"I'd love to" you pulled away from him walking back to your front door. Looking at him once more before you walked inside,

"Sweet dreams," you called back smiling from ear to ear,

"Goodnight" he smiled standing there watching you with his hands in his pockets trying to keep a cool, calm, and collected outlook. Once you walked in and shut the door, he walked away looking up at the moon which was just a crescent in the sky right then a shooting star flitted through the sky leaving a streak of light railing behind it.

'Its too late for wishes I got mine already' he thought stopping and looking up at it, inside your apartment you were sitting on your bed gazing at the same star thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
